james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cadellin
tats posting my 2/7 tattoo just show every one how much i love the movie and especialy NEYTIRI any comments would be welcome Categories Hi, just pointing out that the na'vi instruments don't need to be marked with Music anymore, there is sub-category Na'vi Instruments under Music, where they can be easyly found. --KillerZ 13:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dead Links Hey Cadellin, I've seen your work in articles of the game, and I'm very impressed, so thanks for all your contributions. In some recent articles you created I've seen that you left some red links, for example Camp Echo, East Weald, RDA Zone, Camp Phalanx, Koo Tsura Village, etc. I was wondering if you were going to turn them into articles, if information available was enough. If they are not going to be turned into articles, can you please remove the links? The best thing to do would be to turn them into articles if you have the info. Thanks in advance, -- 17:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Great, then. Thanks ;) -- 17:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hey UK huh I'm from there, moved to Australia 4 years ago, which part do you live in?I know EVERYTHING. 04:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I live in Dorset. What part of Australia do you live in, I went there last year. New South Wales, Wollongong a 2 hour drive from Sydney, in terms of home (UK) i was born in Manchester (support United) but i lived in Bristol for 15 years (i'm 19). by the way names Jack William Larkin I know EVERYTHING. 09:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I went to New South Wales, Sydney and Byron Bay in particular. I also went to Noosa in Queensland, and my name is Connor Cadellin McKee. I've been to Sydney at least 20-30 times at most, i'm also disabled (Cerebral Palsy and poor vision.) but i'm able to walk, talk and have a pretty good mind/memory to make up for it.I know EVERYTHING. 09:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever been to Pyrmont Bridge? The monorail runs along it, and the hotel I stayed in was on the west end of the bridge. Theres a walkway off the second floor of the hotel which connects to the monorail station :D --Cadellin 09:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i went on the Monorail but i haven't been on the bridge (despite all the times i've been) we like to go to paddys market.I know EVERYTHING. 09:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I see you like DBZ, the picture of SSJ2 Gohan and occupation Z Fighter being a dead give away. I'm an editor on the DB Wiki.I know EVERYTHING. 09:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Im also an editor on DB wiki, under the same name. I went to Paddy's market too, i got a hat there. --Cadellin 17:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I assume you know DBRB2 is coming out in November?, it will include the 0VA "Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans".I know EVERYTHING. 06:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't play the games, I only really game on the PC these days anyway. I watch Dragonball Kai though :D The japanese is already up to the start of the cell arc. That canoe edit Hi Cadellin I saw that you edited the canoe article and was thinking that could you make a new article on canoe paddles, it's just that I will just copy the info and I can't reword it thanks Monster-Stevo 11:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) IBSF Hi, we removed the article you created (IBSF Protection Solutions), as there's not enough info available to justify an independent article for IBSF. The company could be mentioned in the RDA and Secops articles though (much in the way as it is mentioned in the GS-221 article). Please keep in mind that we prefer quality, not quantity. If there's no more than a few facts available it's better to merge information with existing articles. Thanks. --LuckyMan 21:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Poet Hi Cadellin ~ I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed the poem you wrote for the re-release contest. You really created some brilliant images. I was disappointed that your poem wasn't selected to be in the top five. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Try out some new Wikia features we're working on. Hi Cadellin, I'm one of the designers working at Wikia and we're working on some new template features. We have an early prototype that we're keen to get feedback on. I wondered if you could take a look and let us know what you think. If you're interested could you send an email to wikiadesign@wikia-inc.com? Thanks, Timz 18:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey and Mo'at students of Grace's school Hi, you added here and here that Tsu'tey and Mo'at were students of Grace's school. Is there any source that confirms it? At least for Mo'at, already having been an adult at the time, it seems unlikely to me that she attended the school since we only see children on the photos. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There is actually an adult in the background in the photo. I did see it somewhere yesterday, but despite me trawling back over the wiki for the past half hour I cannot find where it was. It was stated on another article within the wiki... somewhere... --Cadellin 09:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :The only photo where one could suppose an adult is the one in the school house article (the legs in the background), but it's not Tsu'tey or Mo'at (different stripe pattern). Other than that I don't see any potential adults besides Grace. If there were any adults attending her school, it does not necessarily mean Tsu'tey and Mo'at did. So a definitive statement would be appreciated. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 13:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I've removed said references to Tsu-tey and Mo'at. If i do ever find out where I read that, Ill put them back. :::Alright. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Camps Articles Hey there. An anonymous user recently created two articles: Predator's Den and Scout's Camp. I was wondering if it was you editing while you were logged off, or i it was only a visitor. If it was a visitor, can you confirm if the information showed is true and well-sourced? Thanks in advance, -- 04:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I would really appreciate if you could get them up to the standard. I would like to help, but I haven't played the game. I already added the infoboxes, but an image would really improve the quality, as well as adding the residents. Thanks in advance, -- 16:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beijing zoo I was just wondering about how you know that the news Jake is watching on TV was aired in July http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&diff=90594&oldid=90593. I can't find any statement of a date in that scene, so it might even be questionable whether the year is correct. Only because the next scene is the bar scene does not necessarily mean that the flat scene didn't happen some time ealier. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics I just assumed they were from roughly the same time; change it back if you wish. --Cadellin 21:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC)